


Secret Admirer

by lovemuppet



Series: 2021 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Cas has a secret admirer and Dean's absolutely not jealous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2021 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164758
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the drabble chain from the Writers of Destiel discord <3 
> 
> The prompt was "Secret Admirer" and I had a character limit of 2000. Enjoy!

"You should just tell him already, Cas, rip the band-aid off," Dean said over drinks. 

Going to Swayze's had been his idea. He needed a stiff one after the hell he'd been through this week. And it sounded like Cas could use one too.

He didn't realize until Cas had announced he was finally going to tell the dude he loved how he felt, that Cas could have been looking for a dude, that Cas had fallen in love, and fallen in love with the dude, that Dean **wanted to be that dude**. 

He couldn't even properly wallow in his own jealousy and self-pity because Cas was really being put through the wringer with this whole thing. 

The first hurdle (and in Dean's opinion, a first major strike against this asshole) was that he had no idea. Completely clueless when Cas said he practically threw himself at him a number of times. So Cas wanted to lead the guy into it with things like flowers or anonymous love letters. They seemed like a good idea. And it killed Dean but, when Cas asked his opinion on the gifts, he gave it. But something bad always seemed to happen to them. They'd get lost or trampled or accidentally sent to Dean making him doubly miserable. The last bouquet of flowers had all been to his taste and the note that came attached nearly gave him a heart attack. 

"No, I think I'm just going to give up," Cas said sadly.

"Cas, man, you can't do that," Dean said shaking his head. "Just tell him. Anyone would be lucky to have you." 

Cas looked at his drink and a thoughtful expression came over him. "I don't know. I mean, when you take the time to let him know you're sending the one you like a gift, send him flowers all to his liking even if you aren't and he throws them away, it's sort of a hint isn't it?" 

Dean's brain came to a halt. "I-I got flowers too, Cas maybe--" 

Cas didn't look up "Yes, you did. And you threw them away." 

Dean blinked. "For me?" 

"You picked them." 

Dean was out of his seat in an instant to thank him properly.


End file.
